Mi estrategia para enamorarte
by Karinits-san
Summary: "El cómo seducir progresivamente al ser amado, sin perseguir la conquista, sino más bien la entrega voluntaria". El único que puede aplicar esta estrategia es Shikamaru Nara, quién más. Relato inspirado en el Poema "Táctica y estrategia" del gran escritor y poeta Mario Benedetti. Créditos al creador de la imagen. ONE SHOT SHIKATEMA.


**Hola a todos, gracias por entrar aquí; hoy les traigo un pequeño One-Shot, el cual tiene un tinte especial, ya que es la primera vez que trabajo con un poema. El poema se llama "Táctica y estrategia", y es obra del gran escritor y poeta uruguayo Mario Benedetti. Espero que les guste :D**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **One-Shot dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Mel-Nara de Hatake, Bebitapreciosa, MarFer Hatake, Roronoa Saki, ANABELITA N, Mitchel0420 y "Guest" (¿Eres tú, Lirio?). Gracias por comentar, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les mando un beso y un gran abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro. El Poema "Táctica y estrategia", es del gran escritor y poeta Mario Benedetti.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mi estrategia para enamorarte**

 **.**

Le tocó su turno para hablar, y yo por inercia fijé mi mirada en ella.

La analicé.

Su semblante denotaba seriedad.

Comenzó a exponer el punto número tres de la reunión de forma magistral, tal como la kunoichi que es. La seguridad de sus palabras daba entender que conocía muy bien el tema a tratar.

Sonreí para sí.

Apoyé mi codo en la mesa, para luego posar mi rostro sobre mi mano. Quería apreciarla mejor.

Se percató.

Me lanzó una mirada asesina, sin embargo, no me intimidó. Al ver que no le quité la mirada, me hizo un desprecio y continuó.

Suspiré.

—Mujer problemática —musité entre dientes, mientras seguí observando y escuchando su discurso.

 **.**

 **Mi táctica es  
mirarte,  
aprender como sos,  
quererte como sos.**

 **.**

Una vez que terminó su exposición, regresó a su puesto. Ni siquiera me miró.

Se sentó a mi lado, y se cruzó de brazos.

Aclaré mi garganta.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —espeté en voz baja, con el fin de que sólo ella escuchara.

Capté su atención, giró su rostro hacia mí.

—Gracias —me respondió de forma escueta y sin una pizca de simpatía.

Sus orbes aguamarina denotaban molestia.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo? —inquirí de inmediato, fingiendo preocupación. Sabía muy bien cuál era la razón.

—¿Tú que crees? —contrapreguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

—Lo siento, no quería incomodarte —espeté con sinceridad, llevando mi mano hacia la nuca—, pero me fue imposible no mirarte.

En cosa de segundos, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

—Mejor cállate, van a comenzar con el siguiente punto —acotó rápidamente, desviando la mirada.

—Tsk, problemática —susurré con fastidio, sin embargo, pude ver de reojo, que una sutil sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

 **.**

 **Mi táctica es  
hablarte  
y escucharte,  
construir con palabras  
un puente indestructible.**

 **.**

Una vez finalizada la reunión mensual de la alianza, salimos juntos del edificio.

—¿Qué vas hacer, Temari? —inquirí con parsimonia, mientras avanzábamos en dirección a la calle principal.

La miré de reojo.

—Pasaré a comer algo y luego me iré a dormir —me respondió en su tono habitual, entretanto detenía su caminar. Volteó su rostro hacia mí—. Mañana debo regresar temprano a Suna.

Fijé mi mirada en sus bellos ojos aguamarina.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a recorrer la aldea y luego vamos a comer? —le pregunté con un deje de nerviosismo. No eran los mismos nervios de la primera vez, ya que ahora los podía controlar.

—¿Quieres que tengamos una cita? —inquirió seriamente, sosteniéndome la mirada.

—No sería la primera vez —le respondí con interés, mientras luchaba por no perderme en su mirada aguamarina. Proseguí—. Creo que ese día, no estuve tan mal.

Sonrió con mi última frase, seguro recordando aquel día. Un leve rubor volvió a aparecer en sus mejillas. Al instante, desvió su mirada, y se quedó pensativa.

 **.**

 **Mi táctica es  
quedarme en tu recuerdo.  
No sé cómo ni sé  
con qué pretexto,  
pero quedarme en vos.  
**

 **.**

—¿Qué me dices? —insistí nuevamente al ver que no respondía.

Alzó su mirada.

—Está bien, vamos, pero esta vez quisiera yo escoger el restaurant —respondió con seriedad. Yo la miré curioso —. No quiero que pienses que soy una mujer sumisa y sin opinión.

Sonreí de medio lado.

—Mujer, sería un idiota si pensara aquello —espeté con seguridad—. Te conozco hace años. Eres todo lo contrario.

Ella humedeció sus labios.

—Más te vale, Shikamaru —acotó en su tono habitual, sin dejar de mirarme—, prefiero que sigas siendo un vago a que te conviertas en un idiota.

Suspiré.

—Eres muy problemática, mujer, pero entiendo tu punto —espeté con convicción—. Desde ahora en adelante, no pienso tomar ninguna decisión sin consultarte.

Ella me miró extrañada.

.

 **Mi táctica es  
ser franco  
y saber que sos franca,  
y que no nos vendamos  
simulacros  
para que entre los dos  
no haya telón  
ni abismos.  
**

 **.**

—No es necesario que lo hagas, Shikamaru —acotó precipitadamente — nosotros sólo somos…

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase. Había un deje de confusión en sus ojos, los cuales contrastaban hermosamente con el rubor de su rostro.

La miré con cariño.

—Temari, ¿te das cuenta que existe un nosotros entre tú y yo? —inquirí con serenidad.

Moví mi brazo derecho hacia el frente, para que mis dedos pudieran alcanzar su mano. La envolví con mi tacto y la aferré para sí.

Ella al sentir aquel contacto, desvió su mirada hacia mi agarre.

Resopló.

—Lo sé —respondió con sinceridad, alzando la mirada. Sus ojos como siempre tenían un brillo asombroso—, al parecer mi subconsciente lo tiene más claro que yo —sonrió con resignación—, sólo que…sólo que me cuesta acostumbrarme a la idea —me explicó mientras yo la miraba con detención—. Fui criada y entrenada para convertirme en una kunoichi de élite, no para desenvolverme mundanamente como cualquier ser humano.

—Pero estamos en tiempos de paz, lo sabes —señalé con empatía.

—Sí… lo tengo bastante claro —acotó con serenidad, sin dejar de mirarme—, pero aún estoy en proceso de adaptación. Tú me entiendes, ¿no?

Sus bellos ojos me pedían comprensión. Esbocé una semi sonrisa, y luego asentí.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta, y de inmediato, apretó mi mano.

—Te acostumbrarás, mujer —espeté cansinamente, atrayéndola con mi otra mano—, mejor dicho, nos acostumbraremos —continué, al mismo tiempo que ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro —. Trabajaremos juntos para lograrlo. Siempre hemos sido un buen equipo, ¿no?

—Siempre…. y nunca hemos fallado —respondió en un susurro —, por eso sé que en esta decisión, no me he equivocado.

Apoyé mi rostro sobre su cabellera.

—Gracias por aceptarme como compañero de equipo, en este nuevo camino —espeté con sinceridad.

—¡Quién otro me podría aguantar! —exclamó burlesca.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír.

—Sabes, problemática, mejor vamos a cenar.

Era mejor dar por finalizada la conversación, que dar pie a una batalla verbal.

 **.**

 **Mi estrategia es  
en cambio  
más profunda y más  
simple.**

 **Mi estrategia es  
que un día cualquiera,  
no sé cómo ni sé  
con qué pretexto  
por fin me necesites.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Más rato responderé todos los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Saludos, les mando a todos un gran abrazo :D**


End file.
